


It's Your Choice

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo, Round 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, reader choice, sort of interactive fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Cliché – Love Triangle <br/>The reader has been in a casual relationship with Sam for a few months when Gabriel visits her while she is alone in the bunker and offers her an out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Arch = Pronounced ‘Ark’, Short for ArchAngel

“C’mon Sam! I’ll be fine!” You round the six foot four hunter, dancing a little as you do so and kiss his cheek. “The bunker is probably the safest place on the planet. You won’t be gone for long.”

Sam pulls you into his arms and stares into your eyes.

“I know you’ll be fine. I know you’ll be safe. Dammit I know you can handle yourself, but it doesn’t stop me worrying about you.”

He tips you back slightly and kisses you. You laugh in response.

“Ooo… You hopeless romantic you!” You tease.

“Shut up.” He smirks and snatches his duffle bag from the end of his bed.

_“Sammy! Come on! The vamps aren’t going to wait for the two of you to finish saying your soppy goodbyes!”_

“Okay Dean! I’m ready, I’m ready!” Sam rolls his eyes as you follow him out of his room and into the main room of the bunker.

You reach for his arm and he turns to face you.

“Never mind me. You stay safe. Okay?” You wrap your arms around him and receive a tight comforting squeeze in return.

“We’ll be fine Y/N, its nothing we haven’t handled before.” He lets you go and kisses your head.

_“SAM!”_

The two of you share a laugh at the older Winchesters impatience. You swat Sam’s arm as he walks away.

“Hurry back! … And bring pizza!” You grin and add, “Pepperoni, extra cheese!”

_“Yeah, yeah… I know!”_

_…_

You can barely hear yourself think over the volume of your music. The library and main room of the bunker provide the perfect setting for your impromptu personal concert. Complete with dancing and deliberately off-key singing. The boys are away and they don’t need your help. Time for you to kick back and relax for a while, forget the life of a hunter. Be carefree for a moment, just until the boys get home.

When you eventually check the fridge you realise that Dean really does like you a lot more than he actually lets on. You’re surprised - but thankful - at him having left you some of his own home made cooking in microwave tubs for you to heat up and eat whenever you want.

You opt straight for some of the homemade soup that you’ve grown to love - maybe even become slightly addicted to - and happily pour it into a dish.

Once the soup is heated up you make a couple of slices of toast and make your way into the bunkers main room.

“Hey there Sugar.”

“Ah!” You drop your bowl of soup in surprise, frowning when it smashes on the floor. Happy though to realise you’ve managed to keep hold of your plate. “Gabriel! What the hell?!”

“That’s no way to great a guest is it Y/N?” He snaps his fingers, restoring your soup and your dish back in your hands. You wrinkle your nose in disgust, “Don’t worry it’s perfectly clean. I cleaned the spilt stuff off the floor and got you some fresh.”

“So you bloody should. Damn archangel…” You sit down opposite him at the table and dip your toast in the soup. “What are you here for?” You punctuate the sentence with eating the soup covered toast.

“I came to see you. Can’t I come and visit my favourite human from time to time?”

“No.” You point at him threateningly with your spoon. “You only come to visit me when you want something.”

He sighs deeply and looks straight at you. “Is this life really what you want Y/N?”

Your hand holding the spoon lowers slowly to the table. “What do you mean?”

“This life. This certain death before your time. Sam and Dean Winchester. Is this what you want?”

He looks sincere. You hesitate just a moment too long and know that he’s seen straight through you.

“… Yes. Of course it’s what I want.”

“Then why did you hesitate?”

Glancing at the spoon in your hand you drop the utensil into the dish, hunger long forgotten.

“I’m not used to it yet, but I will be.”

Gabriel just looks at you. He just seems to be staring into your soul. Then it hits you, ArchAngel. That is exactly what he’s doing. He is watching your soul, not you. And he knows you’re lying.

“Gabriel… I …” You’re stammering, stopping for too long. He can read you like a book he’s read a thousand times over.

“I can make this all go away you know.” A lollipop appears in his hand which he promptly shoves in his mouth, continuing to speak around it.  “You could come with me and all of this.” He gestures around with his hand. “The hunting life, the fight to survive. The uncertainty of every time you leave this place probably never coming back again. Will stop.”

“What are you saying Arch?” 

“I’m saying you can leave this life behind. Come with me. You’ll be free to do whatever you want. Live wherever you want. I’ll give you anything you want.” Gabriel sighed, “The only thing I want in return is you, Y/N. Just you.”

Eyes the colour of sunlight shining through a crystal tumbler filled with whisky meet yours.

“What’ll it be hunter?"


	2. Castiel's Advice

It’s been about an hour and a half since Gabriel left the bunker. Two hours since he made you the offer. You’d told him the truth; you didn’t know what to do. You still don’t. The archangel’s words are weighing heavily on your mind.

_“The only thing I want in return is you, Y/N. Just you.”_

When you’d first met Gabriel you’d flirted back and forth with the former trickster. Enjoyed his little tricks. You’d liked him, and he’d definitely been interested in return. But he was just too in and out of your life for you to let it be pursued.

Nobody could deny that you got along better with the angel brothers than anybody you had ever met. However you never would have met them if it hadn’t been for Sam and Dean. They’d saved you from a hunt gone wrong after you had insisted you could handle it yourself, given you a home when yours was no longer there. They didn’t force you to go with them and they weren’t forcing you to stay here. You were free to leave whenever you wanted.

You’re now in your room of the bunker. Pacing the small space for the last ten minutes due to the unrest you feel in your whole being hasn’t helped your situation. Your entire body feels exhausted. Like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders. You need to move you need to go somewhere. You need to move but you can’t. You need help.

Turning around you flop down on your bed face first and mumble into the sheets.

“Cas! I need you!” You turn over, “Now!”

“Y/N!” The angel stumbles a landing over the books strewn across the floor in your room. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?!”

“Nothing Cas… No I’m fine…” You sigh and scoot up your bed, patting the space beside you for the angel to sit down. “Physically anyway…”

“And mentally you’re not?” Dark brows furrow over clear blue eyes. He sits down beside you. “What’s troubling you Y/N?”

“Sam - -…”

Castiel cuts you off. “He’s alright isn’t he?”

You wave your hand dismissively, “He’s fine Cas. It’s Sam _and_ Gabriel…”

“Gabriel? What has he done?” He looks annoyed.

“He visited me earlier…” You take a deep steadying breath, Castiel is watching you carefully. “He offered me an out.”

“An out?”

“A way out of the hunter life, to go with him. To be with him.”

He looks at you as though the words are weighing on him as hard as they have been on you.

“What about Sam?”

Your eyes begin to fill with tears, “I don’t know any more Cas… I love him. I know that. But I’ve been attracted to Gabriel from the start…” You let your head fall into your hands and you can feel the bed shift from the angel’s weight as he moves closer to you. “I want them both but I can’t do that to either of them!” You angrily swipe at the tear threatening to fall from your eyes. “You can’t tell either of them that I’ve told you this. You can’t even tell Dean. Not even after I’ve made my decision. You can’t let them know you knew or that I was tempted away if I choose to stay.” You raise your head to meet his gaze. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He nods an affirmative and you release the breath you didn’t realise you had been holding.

“I’ve missed you.” You move to hug him and Castiel accepts it awkwardly.

“Y/N?” He puts his hands on your shoulders and pushes you back from where you’ve buried your tear tracked face in the trench coat. “Y/N.” His voice is stern, almost dad-like. “Please don’t tell me the things you just have and then act as though you haven’t. You called me here because you wanted my help, not just for my company.”

You huff, “The company thing was part of it Cas. At times like this I don’t particularly like being alone with my thoughts.”

“I’m not good with things like this. I don’t have this kind of life experience…” He glances around your room quickly. “Couldn’t you have called Charlie?”

You almost recoil in horror. “Are you kidding me!? She would drive all the way here and kick my ass for being tempted away from Sam! I needed and objective opinion.”

“But Sam is my friend too. How did you know I wouldn’t ‘ _kick your ass_ ’?”

You chuckle slightly. “Because Gabriel is your brother. As much as you want to see Sam happy you want to see your brother happy too. Out of all the people I can count on that’s a much of an objective opinion that I can get.”

“I’m not going to tell you who to choose Y/N.” he sighs and rolls his shoulders, “Dean is calling me. All I can say to you Y/N is; don’t make your choice based on what will make other people happy. Choose what will make _you_ happy.”

“Thanks Cas…”

…

You’re waiting in the garage of the bunker when the boys get back the next evening.

“Hey Y/N!” Dean calls over with a grin.

“Hey Dean! Thank you for the food!”

He laughs and hugs you as he walks past, “I do like you really.”

“Knew it.” You tease.

_“See you inside Sammy!”_

Sam smiles at you as he’s climbing out of the impala.

“Hey,” He greets you softly and goes to kiss you, but you stop him.

“I need to talk to you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it’s time for you to make your choice.   
> Who are you going to choose? Sam or Gabriel?  
> Chapter Three – Sam  
> Chapter Four – Gabriel


	3. Sam

_“I need to talk to you…”_

“Sure Y/N. What’s up?” Sam backs off and eyes the car keys in your hand uncertainly.

You’re stood next to your car, leaning on the driver side door. Purse resting on the passenger seat, clearly visible to anyone who looks.

“Sam, I love you… But it really annoys me when people forget my food!” You grin and swat him on the chest.

“Shit. I knew we forgot something!” He laughs, looks relieved; though slightly horrified at himself for forgetting.

“I’m a poor girl who is so hungry right now, and thought she was getting pizza from her amazing boyfriend! But he forgot!” You sniff dramatically and pretend to faint into his arms.

He quickly drops his bag to catch you, a laugh bubbling free from his chest.

You reach up and cup his cheek softly in your hand. “But seriously though. I really do love you.”

He adjusts you so that you’re standing upright and sandwiched between his chest and his arms. He’s staring down at you. He raises his eyebrows slightly and that little smirk and smile you love makes its way onto his face.

“I love you too.” He punctuates the sentence with a long, needy kiss.

“Good.” You wriggle impatiently when he won’t let you free from his arms. “I need to go and get my pizza. Are you coming with me to right your wrong? Or are you going to stay here!” You feign offence, “And let me go out in the cold, cold night all by myself!” Punctuating your point with a little shiver and sniffle.

“Of course I’ll come. Just let me go and put my stuff inside.” He lifts his bag as thought to prove a point.

“Hurry back!” You call after him, giggling to yourself.

“Y/N.”

You squeal in surprise and jump back against your car.

“Oh, Cas. It’s just you!” Your hand is resting on your chest and you’re trying fiercely to calm your racing pulse. “Don’t do things like that!”

“You decided then.” He’s still not looking at you, instead he’s studying his feet.

“You don’t think it was the right decision?” You can feel your heart sink as he finally meets your gaze with a small smile.

“Any decision that makes you happy is the right decision Y/N. Gabriel may be unhappy with your decision for a while but he will learn to respect your choice. Though you might not see him for a while, know he still cares about you.” Castiel shrugs. “You were right with what you said. I want to see both Sam and my brother happy. And you make Sam happier than I’ve seen him in a long while.”

You rush at the angel and hug him tightly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” You can feel his confusion in his stance without even having to look up at him.

“For being a good friend and helping me when I needed you.”

“Hey Cas!” Sam calls as he re-enters the garage.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel nods and smiles happily.

“Thanks for saving our asses back there! Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

You’ve let go of Castiel now and Sam has his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“I thought I had better come and check that you’re both okay. And I haven’t seen Y/N in a while.” He shrugs and smiles.

“Well we’re going on a pizza run, you want anything Cas?” Sam offers as you climb into your car and he moves around the passenger side.

“No, it all just tastes like molecules…” He shakes his head, “Have fun. Is Dean inside?”

“Yeah, he’s in his room unpacking.”

“I’ll see the two of you when you get back.” Castiel waves at you as he heads into the main part of the bunker.

You wave back, a genuine smile crossing your face. The trials of love triangles long pushed to the back of your mind.


	4. Gabriel

_“I need to talk to you…”_

“Sure Y/N. What’s up?” Sam backs off and eyes the car keys in your hand uncertainly.

You’re stood next to your car, leaning on the driver side door. Purse resting on the passenger seat, clearly visible to anyone who looks.

“Sam, I love you… But I can’t do this anymore…” You can’t bring yourself to look at him.

“What?” He’s wounded, you can hear it in his voice.

“This whole life. Not just us… This isn’t just about me and you. It’s about me and everything. I can’t do the hunter life any more Sam…” You draw in a slow breath to steady yourself, “I’m finished with all of the uncertainty that comes with this life. I don’t know if I’m going to live from one hunt to the next. I don’t know if _you’re_ going to live from one hunt to the next. And it hurts. It’s difficult.”

“What’s brought this on?” He tries to meet your gaze. But you can’t look at him or you’ll backtrack.

“I’ve had a lot of time to myself while you’ve been away and I’ve been thinking about a lot of stuff. I’ve been worrying about a lot of stuff too. Mainly whether or not I’d see you again.”

“Is that all of your stuff in your car?” He asks, moving around you observing the bags in the backseat of your car. “So you’re serious about this then? You’ve already made up your mind.”

You nod.

“There’s nothing I can do to change it?”

You shake your head.

“You’re sure we can’t talk about this Y/N?”

You finally meet his gaze. Tears swimming in your eyes clouding your vision. His are filled with anger. He’s hurt and aching. You can see he just wants to grab you and tell you that you can’t leave. You know he won’t, you know he’ll let you go if you can convince him that you’re completely sure.

“I’m sure Sam. I can’t get completely away from the life. Every hunter knows that, but I was better on my own. I didn’t have to worry about anyone else, just myself. I knew that nobody would be upset or blame themselves if I died through my own stupid mistakes. I would rather hurt you like this than hurt you like that.”

“Please? Y/N please don’t go.” He rests his hand on the back door of you car.

“I’m going Sam.” You say, a little too harshly. “I’ve made up my mind and you can’t change it. Tell Dean and Cas I said bye.” You open your car door and slide into the seat. “Maybe we’ll see each other again on a hunt.” You close the door and crack open the window. “Goodbye Sam.”

He drops his hand from your car door and moves out of the way. Allowing you a free path to drive right out the door. You look at each other one last time before you start the car and drive out of the garage.

…

You’ve been driving in silence for twenty minutes not quite sure where you’re going. Suddenly your radio turns on.

“What the hell?” You reach over and turn it off, but it flicks back on just as quickly. “Oh come on you piece of crap! Not just after I’ve lost my resident mechanic.”

“Don’t worry Sugar.”

“Gabriel!” You jump in your seat and almost swerve off the road.

“It’s not the car. Only me.”

The archangel is sat next to you in the passenger seat eating a candy bar and grinning to himself.

“Been waiting for you to show up Arch.” Your attention is back on the road, but you’re smiling too.

“Well, I had to make sure you were well clear of Winchester Manor before I joined you. If not Sam might have driven after you and tried to stop you. If he’d seen me? Oh, boy! I don’t even want to think what the reaction would be!” He snaps off a bit more of the candy with his teeth and continues talking around it. “It’s nice to know I won the tug of war though.”

“There was no ‘tug of war’. Sam didn’t even know he had competition. You did.” You sigh, still not looking at him. “I made my own decision. I could just as easily have chosen to stay with them.”

“Fair enough.” He holds his hands up in surrender. “C’mon then. Where have you always wanted to go but never been able to afford?”

“What?”

“Archangel, Sugar. Remember?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, you laugh. “I can take you anywhere you want to go. Just name it and we’ll be there in a flash.” He grabs the wheel and carefully pulls the car off the road.

“Don’t damage my car.” You growl.

“Hey, it’ll get even more damaged if we take off and land while moving! So where will it be?”

 


End file.
